


Bruise

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Tsukishima didn't think he had a soulmate. When he sees that he does, he decides it's better to keep it to himself. After all, it doesn't look like his soulmate wants to bother with him either.





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd take a day off from my other story and give you this instead in honor of Tsukishima's birthday! Read, review, and enjoy!

Tsukishima had never really cared about soulmates. People around him constantly fussed over their ‘destined partner’ always making it a show of what was shown on their skin. Whether it was messages exchanged between them, or some sort of bruise, someone was always talking about their ‘destined person’.

 

At first, Tsukishima had been a little worried. He had never had any mysterious writing appear on his skin, had never had bruises or pain that he couldn’t account for. He wondered why he was different than everyone else. Then he just thought that maybe he wasn’t meant to have a soulmate. The thought didn’t bother him, as he really didn’t like people, but it was a little irritating that his mother and brother constantly bothered him about it. One night in his first year of Junior High, Tsukishima had actually woke to find his brother leaning over him, a sharpie in his hand. His brother had looked flustered and tried to hide it, but Tsukishima had noted the words that decorated his right arm. _Hi, are you there?_ Stalking past his brother, Tsukishima had made his way into the bathroom and scrubbed the words from his skin. It wasn’t like there was a reply anyway.

 

Tsukishima was content with that knowledge. It didn’t bother him. He knew that he wasn’t cut out for people. The only person that he could stand to be around for longer than a moment was Yamaguchi and the other boy almost always had words decorating his arms. Yamaguchi never really talked to him about his soulmate, he knew how Tsukishima felt about it, but he didn’t hide it either. Tsukishima admired him for that. His brother, once he finally realized that Tsukishima _truly didn’t_ have a soulmate, had taken to hiding his arms from his brothers view. More than once, Tsukishima had walked in on his brother telling a story to his mother, only for him to cut off and stare at Kei silently.

 

It was really annoying and Tsukishima greatly wished he would stop.

 

It was in his third year of Junior High when Tsukishima had learned that he might, might, be wrong. First, he noticed the bruises on his arms. Have said bruises wasn’t weird, he got them often in volleyball, but these were in different spots than usual. They reminded him of when Akiteru was first teaching him to play and he received the ball incorrectly. He was sure he would have remembered if he had done so lately – he was sure his coach would have mentioned it.

 

Then there were the bruises on his knees. Once again, it was something that happened with volleyball but his team hadn’t done flying falls this week, so he wasn’t sure how he got them.

 

But it was the day he woke up with his hands aching that he finally realized what was going on.

 

He had a soulmate. A soulmate that had never attempted to contact him in any way. A soulmate that, until lately, had been very careful to make sure there was no evidence of his existence. And, yes, Tsukishima had never written anything, but this person must have known about him – he played volleyball for years. He had been covered in bruises. So, this person knew he was real and had just decided not to contact him.

 

Well, Tsukishima could ignore his existence too.

 

He didn’t tell anyone. The bruises weren’t any different than the ones he usually had thanks to volleyball, so no one noticed. In high school, his captain and vice-captain were soulmates and Tsukishima had to admit that the two of them fit together well. He was also pretty sure that Hinata and the King were also soulmates, but neither of them seemed to be able to figure that out. Not surprising since both of their worlds seemed to revolve around volleyball.

 

Yamaguchi met his soulmate after the Inter-High Tournament their first year. Shimizu-san had brought a first year girl in to try and convince her to take over as manager, and Tsukishima had watched in amusement as his best friend became a stuttering mess the second they were introduced. It was even more amusing when Yachi turned out to be just as…anxious as his best friend. When they finally realized that they were soulmates, they two had stumbled over their words and Yamaguchi had dropped the ball he was holding as he apologized for all the pain he had caused her.

 

Tsukishima had had to turn his back on the two but that didn’t stop his shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

 

Yamaguchi had not been happy.

 

Then came the training camp in Tokyo. Karasuno proved just how much they had fallen by having to do every. Single. Punishment. Tsukishima got some vindictive pleasure when he thought that his soulmate would have to feel the constant impact as Tsukishima did flying falls over and over. Not to mention the bruise he was going to have on his hand from stopping that wayward ball from slamming into his head.

 

The weekend camp seemed to set the entire team on edge and they all began to practice as if they could suddenly change their entire dynamic within the next couple of weeks. Tsukishima thought the entire thing was pointless. They were spending all of their time on volleyball and nothing was going to change. He didn’t understand it.

 

When the summer training camp began, he actually thought their team was worse than it had been before. Yes, before they were the weakest team in the room, but now… now what they were doing couldn’t even be considered playing. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be completely off from one another, their libero was jumping around randomly, their ace could barely make a serve…

 

It was giving him a headache. By the end of the first day, all he wanted to do was go to Karasuno’s room, where he would be alone because everyone else had decided to take the free time for extra practice, and listen to his music. And yet, somehow, he found himself being tricked into doing extra practice with the captains of both Nekoma and Fukurodani, as well as Fukurodani’s setter. Just from looking at the setter, Tsukishima could tell that he was probably more intelligent than the other two combined, even if Nekoma’s captain had somehow earned himself some stupid nickname.

 

He got himself into position to block, jumping over and over as each spike made its way past him. He was getting annoyed and he could practically feel Nakoma's captain, Kuroo's, gaze drilling into his back as he failed to block over and over again. Out of breath, he finally leaned over and rested his hands on his knees. This was ridiculous. Why was he even here?

 

"Yes!" the spiker yelled triumphantly once agian.

 

"You beat all of one blocker," the setter admonished, his voice completely calm and completely at odds with his captains.

 

"Well, how about two then?" a voice cut in, causing to Tsukishima to look up instantly. Kuroo stood there, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face as he stared at the other captain. Tsukishima glanced back at the Nakoma's first year. The tall half-Russian was sprawled out on the floor.

 

Is he alive? Tsukishima thought to himself, amazed that the boy had held out as long as he did. He had heard the two training and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have bothered to stay if he had been in his place.

 

"Let's go!" the multi-haired Fukurodani captain yelled, throwing the ball into the air.

 

Tsukishima felt the other captain move up beside him. "Four eyes, make sure you keep that straight in check," Kuroo stated as the spiker jumped.

 

Tsukishima scowled at the words but jumped at the same time as the older boy. He saw Kuroo's left hand shoot out instead of up and it met the ball with a loud crack! Tsukishima watched as the ball fell to the floor. "Yeah!" Kuroo yelled out, fists pumped into the air.

 

"Damn it!"

 

Tsukishima continued to stare after the ball in amazement. How had he been able to stop that? How had he known where the other was going to hit?

 

Bokuto stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "You know, four eyes, you're great at reading attacks, but your blocks are pretty weak." Tsukishima scowled instantly, feeling utterly irritated at the remark. And then he got irritated that he was irritated. It was just a game. Nothing to be upset over. "Your arms are so frail I'm scared I'm going to break them."

 

Tsukishima clenched his jaw at the words. "I'm still a growing boy," he said, standing up to his full height and towering over the captain, knowing just how annoyed the boy would be at the comment. "I've just started gaining muscle and getting taller."

 

Bokuto's face morphed into a scowl instantly and Tsukishima almost laughed when he saw Akaashi let out a sigh as he looked at his captain. Apparently annoying Bokuto was enough to also annoy Akaashi. Probably because the setter would have to deal with it. Good to know.

 

"Talk like that and the little shrimp is going to hog all the glory," Kuroo stated, a sly look overtaking his face. "You play the same position, right?"

 

Tsukishima heard the words ringing in his head. They weren't anything new. Nothing he hadn't told himself over and over. He knew Hinata was considered to be special. He knew that Hinata was the only person that could keep up with the King. Knew that he was going to be pushed to the background. Yet, for some reason, the words actually stung.

 

"I don't think that can be helped," Tsukishima muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling a fake smile. "The difference in natural talent between me and Hinata is too great."

 

Kuroo's mouth opened in response but Tsukishima didn't give the older boy a chance as a group of Nekoma players walked into the gym. Tsukishima grasped at the chance. He pasted a smile on his face, "Well, looks like I'll be in the way," he said, turning away toward the door. "If you'll excuse me."

 

"Hey!" Kuroo yelled out.

 

"Looks like you stepped on a mine, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima heard Akaashi state.

 

"You pissed him off," Bokuto put in.

 

Tsukishima moved away before he could hear any more. He didn't need anyone analyzing what he did or said. Especially not Nakoma's captain.

 

The next day was just a repeat of the previous. Karasuno’s team lost. Their plays were a mess. His teammates decided to work individually or in groups. And Tsukishima decided that this time, he was going to do exactly what he had planned the night previous. But something happened that destroyed that plan once again.

 

Yamaguchi yelled at him. Yamaguchi yelled at him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He knew what Yamaguchi wanted him to do. He knew what other members of the team wanted him to do. Did he really want to be left behind while they all moved forward? Did he really want to be pathetic? The word had never applied to him before and he really didn’t want it to do so now. But he really couldn’t understand why they were all pushing this so hard. Why they were wasting their time on it.

 

Before he knew it, he was standing in the open doorway of the third gym, staring at the three boys in front of him. Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing loudly, Akaashi staring at them with something resembling amusement.

 

It was Akaashi that saw him first. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he let out a faint, "oh."

 

"Oh, what's this?" Bokuto questioned with a smirk when he followed Akaashi’s gaze.

 

"What's this, what's this?" Kuroo cut in.

 

Tsukishima took a deep breath and moved forward. He knew this was a bad idea, but if he was here, he might as well. "There is something I want to ask you. May I?"

 

"Sure!" Bokuto and Kuroo chorused.

 

Tsukishima blinked in surprise at the enthusiasm, "Thank you very much," he said, bowing slightly. "Both of your schools are sometimes considered powerhouse schools, right?"

 

The duo instantly lost their smiles. "Well, yeah," Kuroo snapped.

 

"Even if you were able to make it to nationals," Tsukishima continued, used to people being irritated with him, "actually winning there would be difficult, right?"

 

Kuroo scowled darkly as Bokuto's hand moved into a fist. "But not impossible!" he yelled out.

 

"Now, now, let's hear him out." Akaashi said lightly, glancing at his captain. "This is just a what if."

 

Seriously, how can the second year deal with these two? "I seriously can't figure out how everyone can be so determined. Volleyball is just a club and maybe you'll get to write I worked really hard in high school on your resume, right?"

 

Bokuto glared, "Just a club?" he snarled. Tsukishima almost took a step back at the glare being directed at him. He had no idea the loud captain could look like that. "It almost sounds like someone's name."

 

…what?

 

Kuroo blinked, "Oh, like Mary Club?"

 

"What?" Tsukishima asked out loud this time, puzzled as the two began to argue. "Are they asking me to retort?"

 

"Nah, there'll be no end to it," Akaashi answered back as the two continued to stare at the arguing idiots.

 

"Say, four-eyes!"

 

"It's Tsukishima."

 

"Say, Tsukishima-kun," Bokuto restarted, "is volleyball fun?"

 

Is volleyball fun? What type of question is that? Tsukishima thought about his answer. Did he really get joy out of playing, like so many others seemed to? No. Did he look forward to going to the club room every day? No.

 

"No, not really."

 

"Maybe that's because you suck," Tsukishima scowled at the words. He didn't suck. At anything. "I'm a third year and I've been to nationals," Bokuto continued, "and I'm better than you. Like, way better."

 

"You don't have to tell me that," he muttered. He was well aware of that fact.

 

"But I only recently started thinking volleyball was fun," Bokuto said, surprising Tsukishima slightly. He had figured the older boy had been another Hinata. "Ever since my straight became usable in matches. Because my cross hits that I was really good at kept getting blocked. I got frustrated and practiced the hell out of straights. And, at the next tournament, the same blockers couldn't touch it. I got right past them. Just that one shot made me feel like my time had finally come." He laughed loudly, a grin breaking out across his face before he turned his gold eyes onto Tsukishima. "It all depends on if you have the moment or not. It doesn't really matter what happens in the future, or if you can win your next match, the joy you feel beating the guy in front of you and when you're able to pull out 120% of your potential, is everything."

 

Tsukishima stared. How had this idiot just given him a speech like that? A speech that actually made him think and maybe understand exactly what his brother had been trying to tell him for so many years?

 

"Well, at least that's how it is for me," Bokuto continued, arms crossed over his chest. "It doesn't mean it applies to everyone. I don't really understand why you say it's just a club but I don't think you're wrong. But once that moment arrives for you, that's the moment you'll be hooked on volleyball."

 

Tsukishima didn't know how to reply. That was the moment he'd be hooked on volleyball? This mystical moment he hadn't had yet?

 

"All right," Bokuto said loudly, clapping his hands and making Tsukishima jump. When exactly had the two thirds years moved on either side of him? "I answered your question, now help with blocking."

 

He placed his hand on Tsukishima's back and Kuroo slipped his arm down around his waist and pulled him onto the court, "come on, come on."

 

Tsukishima tried to protest but even as he did so, he knew it wouldn’t do him any good. If these two had decided he was going to play, well, he was going to play. They spent the next two hours in that gym, Kuroo giving Tsukishima pointers. Tsukishima was good at analyzing things around him, but Kuroo pointed out differences in timing and other details that Tsukishima had never paid much attention to.

 

No wonder Nekoma had such a good defense.

 

Bokuto was beginning to get more and more annoyed as the night wore on and Tsukishima and Kuroo were able to block his attacks. At one point, Akaashi actually stopped tossing and walked to his captain, saying something in a low voice that perked the other boy up. Tsukishima briefly wondered if the two were soulmates, but one glance at their arms showed that wasn’t the case. While Akaashi’s arms seemed to hold a smattering of bruises, Bokuto’s were covered with drawings and writings. One in particular caught Tsukishima’s eye – it looked like a really crude drawing of two people playing volleyball. While typical for the captain, it also looked slightly…

 

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped to the boy beside him. Oh. So Kuroo and Bokuto were soulmates?

 

Why did that thought terrify him?

 

He looked back up and met Akaashi’s eye. The other boy nodded slightly and Tsukishima knew he wasn’t the only person that found that frightening. He had a feeling that if Kuroo and Bokuto played on the same team, no one would stand a chance.

 

Tsukishima couldn’t believe that he went back the next night. He hadn’t even attempted not to. While he still didn’t think volleyball was particularly fun, he liked knowing that he was getting better at it, and he did enjoy the company of the other three. Oddly enough.

 

They had just finished stretching when Bokuto spoke up. “Oh? Tsukki, did you bring a friend today?”

 

Tsukishima followed the third years gaze and scowled when he saw bright orange hair poking around the doorframe. A face appeared a moment later and Tsukishima rolled his eyes when that face morphed into shock when he saw that they had noticed him.

 

 

“What happened to your partner?” Tsukishima questioned the other middle blocker, a feeling of resignation over taking him.

 

 

“Kageyama’s practicing on his own again,” Hinata explained. “I was trying to get Kenma to throw me tosses but he ran away after the fifth one.” Of course he did.

 

 

“It’s amazing that you got Kenma to even give you five during practice,” Kuroo chimed in with amusement. From what he had learned, Kenma and Kuroo had been best friends since they were kids. He had wondered why the smaller boy wasn’t here but Kuroo had explained that there was no way Kenma would do extra practice. Tsukishima felt envious of that.

 

 

“So,” Hinata continued brightly, “Please let me practice with you!”

 

 

Those words weren’t only said by Hinata. They were echoed by a familiar half-Russian as well, both of them standing in the doorway and staring imploringly into the gym. Tsukishima fought back a groan. One exuberant personality put him at his limit – at least Bokuto had Akaashi to calm him down. But these two…

 

“Lev, I thought you were practicing receives with Yaku,” Kuroo cut in as the two idiots began to argue with one another.

 

“He said I was doing well today, so he let me go.”

 

Lie.

 

“Really? You sure you didn’t run away?” Kuroo questioned, his eyes narrowing. Tsukishima sighed once more and turned his back on the conversation. He knew where this was going, he didn’t know why Kuroo was dragging it out.

 

“No, of course not!”

 

“Well, whatever,” Kuroo gave in. “Then we have the right number of people so let’s play some three on three.”

 

“Yay!” Shoyo and Lev shouted.

 

A few moments later, Akaashi was standing with an annoyed glare on his face. Tsukishima felt his lips twitch at the expression on the normally stoic boy. “Ah, isn’t this just a bit unbalanced?”

 

He was, of course, correct. Bokuto, Akaashi, and Hinata, the three shortest players, had somehow ended up against the three tallest, Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Lev. Of course, they had an actual setter and Tsukishima had gotten stuck with Lev, so Tsukishima would be glad to trade places with Hinata.

 

“It’s fine!” Kuroo soothed, “Let’s do things we can’t do during the day!”

Akaashi visably wilted at the words. Hinata and Bokuto started yelling loudly, obviously loving the idea. Lev began to do the same on their side of the net, but one glare from Tsukishima had the other first-year whimpering instead.

 

Maybe he was fine where he was.

 

The game started and Tsukishima felt himself bite back a smile when he saw the stoic setter getting more sarcastic as it went on. Apparently, the boy wasn’t so stoic after all. He was just as sarcastic and ‘salty’ as Tsukishima, he was just better at hiding it.

 

Tsukishima could honestly say he hadn’t been aware of how much time had passed until two managers stopped by the gym to warn them that they were going to miss dinner. Bokuto cried out in alarm and ran out of the doors, Lev right behind him. Tsukishima and Akaashi moved after them at a slower pace while Tsukishima heard Kuroo assure Hinata that they would continue tomorrow.

Oh, joy.

 

“He isn’t that bad,” Akaashi said, a smirk flickering across his face when he looked up at Tsukishima. “A little…loud maybe, but not horrible.”

 

“It’s like you’ve been standing out in the sun too long,” Tsukishima muttered. “I always feel ready for a nap by the time he leaves.”

 

The setter chuckled. “Yes, it does feel similar to that. But I suppose that is a good offset of yourself.”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “I guess you’re referring to the moon thing?”

 

“I assume people have mentioned it before.”

 

“A few times.”

 

There was that chuckle again but the two of them didn’t speak as they made their way into the cafeteria. Tsukishima quickly gathered his food and moved toward the table Yamaguchi was sitting at, Yachi at his side. “Good practice, Tsukki?”

 

“It was-“

 

“Wait, wait,” a loud voice interrupted. Tsukishima glanced up and sighed at the delighted faces staring down at him. The two boys quickly slid into open seats across from himself and Yamaguchi. “What did he just call you?”

 

“I don’t remember saying you can sit here,” Tsukishima said frostily. Great. They just had to hear that.

 

“They’ll do it anyway,” a monotone voice answered. Tsukishima watched as Nekoma’s setter, Kenma, perched himself in the chair beside Kuroo, a gaming system clutched in his hand. Kuroo pushed a plate in front of the second-year and plucked the console from his hands, earning himself a glare.

 

“It’s true,” yet another person agreed. This one was familiar to Tsukishima and he barely turned his head as Akaashi took the seat beside him, across from Kenma. There was a fuss from Bokuto about Akaashi not sitting beside him, but Kuroo moved his arm around the other third-years shoulders and he instantly stopped.

 

“That isn’t the issue,” Kuroo said seriously. His eyes locked on Yamaguchi, who was squirming in his seat. The freckled boy looked at Tsukishima imploringly, but Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. He wouldn’t. “What exactly did you just call our blonde friend?”

 

“Uh,” Yamaguchi stuttered, looking between Tsukishima and Kuroo helplessly. “I don’t-“

 

“Leave him alone,” Tsukishima ordered as he began to eat. “Don’t you have your own friends to bother?”

 

“Aw! Don’t be mean!” Bokuto pouted through a mouthful of food. Tsukishima’s face twisted in disgust. “We wanna sit with you!”

 

“And your friend,” Kuroo cut in with a smirk.

 

Yamaguchi and Yachi both squeaked and ducked down to eat. Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure how the two of them were going to get anything accomplished in the future. Yamaguchi would probably ask him.

 

“Are you two soulmates?” Bokuto asked loudly, pointing between Yamaguchi and Yachi. Tsukishima sneered. Right, because the fact that they were both wearing short sleeves and every single marks on their arms matched wasn’t telling enough.

 

Yachi blushed brightly and let out a sound like a strangled cat while Yamaguchi just nodded his head. “That is so cool!” Bokuto yelled, gesturing wildly. “Kuroo and I are too! We met here in our first year! It was really cool! There aren’t many on my team that have met their soulmates and Kuroo’s team only has a couple. Kenma hasn’t met his yet but they talk all the time! And Akaashi doesn’t really believe in soulmates, so the fact that Karasuno has so many soulmate pairs is really-“

 

“Let me guess,” Tsukishima drawled. “Cool?”

 

Bokuto’s mouth dropped open, “Yeah! How did you know I was gonna say that?!”

 

“Magic,” Tsukishima replied and Bokuto gawped. Kuroo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“I never have asked you about that, Keiji,” Kuroo started.

 

“Please don’t call me that, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi muttered.

 

Kenma sighed, “If you tell him that he’ll just do it more.”

 

“Possibly,” Akaashi nodded toward the other setter, “but it is better than letting him think it is okay.”

 

“Sitting right here,” Kuroo cut in, throwing a glare at the two setters before continuing. “Bo said you don’t really believe in soulmates. Just wondering why.”

 

Akaashi sighed as if this was something he was questioned about a lot. “There is a lot of research into soulmates,” he finally started, his voice holding no sort of emotion as he did so. “There are many instances of soulmates who meet and remain platonic. More attempt a relationship and only end up divorced. There are even some that live their entire lives waiting to meet the person they write to only to die alone.” He held up a hand to fend off whatever Kuroo was about to say. Tsukishima was actually pretty impressed – he hadn’t even noticed Kuroo was going to cut in. “I am aware that most of those cases are because people believe the relationship should succeed no matter the circumstance and they do not bother to put in any effort in maintaining it. No relationship, whether a match or not, can work without some sort of compromise and effort. My parents are soulmates that were not able to make their relationship last. So, I would not say I don’t believe in soulmates, I merely believe that there are other things more important in a relationship.”

“I understand what you’re saying,” Kuroo said slowly, his eyes narrowed calculatingly on the other boy. “And I know some people think that. But there are a lot of soulmate pairs that work out. And a lot of people are willing to work to make sure that they do. Don’t you want that?”

 

“Kuro,” Kenma cut in. Kuroo looked down at the smaller setter, who shook his head. Tsukishima had to agree. He understood Akaashi’s reasoning and he didn’t think that Kuroo really needed to get involved. It didn’t affect him either way.

 

“I’m just asking, kitten,” Kuroo protested. “I mean, yeah, I know that there are some people that don’t even _like_ their soulmates. But obviously there’s a reason this…bond happens. Don’t you think you should at least try?”

 

Akaashi let out a deep sigh, “I’m not exactly the type of person for a long term relationship.”

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled out, making Akaashi wince and Kenma duck his head as many people turned to look at the group. Tsukishima sent a glare toward the owl captain. “Don’t say that! You would be a great boyfriend!”

 

The cafeteria broke out into laughter and Tsukishima watched in amusement as Akaashi grit his teeth and spit out, “Thank you, Bokuto.”

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

“However,” Akaashi continued, “I’m not sure if my soulmate is even aware of my existence. We have never communicated.”

 

The proclamation was met with silence. Many at the table were staring at Akaashi in shock while Tsukishima shrugged. So he wasn’t the only one. “What?” Bokuto whispered in horror. “You’ve never written anything? Ever?”

 

Akaashi looked completely done with this conversation. He scowled at his captain, “No, I have not. Now, can we change the subject, please?”

 

“But don’t you-“

 

“Tsukishima doesn’t have a soulmate!”

 

What. The. Hell.

 

Slowly, Tsukishima turned toward the source of those words. Yachi looked horrified, her hand over her mouth and her face deathly pale. Her eyes, twice the size as normal, were fixed firmly on Tsukishima. “What did you say?”

 

“I – uh – I mean, Tadashi said – and you – well…” she stood from her chair and instantly dropped to the ground in a deep bow. “I am so sorry! I don’t know why I – he just looked like he wanted the attention away from him and I hate it when people do that to me and I was trying to find a way to change the subject and I just-“

 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima cut her off. His eyes turned toward his best friend. Said best friend looked as if he would rather be standing in front of a firing squad than where he was at the moment.

 

“Sorry Tsukki!” He said loudly, dropping down beside his soulmate.

 

“So he _did_ call you Tsukki!”

 

“You don’t have a soulmate?”

 

“Who would want to be with him, anyway?”

 

Tsukishima stood quickly at the last, turning the full force of his glare onto his teammate who was sitting behind him. “Something to say, King?”

 

“I already said it,” Kageyama responded, shrugging his shoulders as he stared at the blonde impassively.

 

“Now, now,” Suga said quickly, coming to step between the two first years. “I think that’s enough. I’m sure he didn’t-“

 

“At least I’m not stupid enough to practice with my soulmate every single day and never notice!” Tsukishima hissed out.

 

Kaeyama narrowed his eyes in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

 

“You are such an idiot-“

 

“Okay!” Suga said, swinging in between the two, “Come on now, Tsukishima, he didn’t mean it. It’s okay if you don’t-“

 

“Oh for the – I have a soulmate!” He growled out. The words seemed to echo and he froze when he realized what he had said. What he had just done.

 

Shit.

 

He took a deep breath and sank back onto his chair, ignoring the open mouthed expression his best friend was wearing. Yachi kept looking from Yamaguchi to Tsukishima in confusion while the rest of the table seemed to have no idea what to say or do. He began to eat slowly and he heard Suga clear his throat from behind him and urge Kageyama back to his own seat.

 

“I’m confused,” Bokuto admitted after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Not surprising,” Tsukishima muttered.

 

“I am too,” Yamaguchi said lowly. Tsukishima avoided his best friends gaze. If they were going to do this, he would rather not do it here. “Tsukki, you have a soulmate? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“You’ve never talked to them,” Kuroo stated. Tsukishima glared up at the captain. “Like Akaashi.”

 

“Never cared to,” Tsukishima growled out.

 

“But- but-“

 

“Yamaguchi, it doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“But Tsukki!”  


“Nope.”

 

Even Kenma was watching him now. The only person that didn’t seem concerned was Akaashi. Tsukishima thought the setter might have just made it onto his favorite peoples list. It was a short list – until a minute ago, only Yamaguchi and his mom were on it.

 

He shouldn’t have let himself get distracted. One moment, he was reaching up to put food in his mouth. The next, his wrist was wrapped in a tight vice and his arm was being pulled across the table. He didn’t even have time to yell out before he felt a pressure being applied from the cook of his elbow, down to the hand that held him.

 

“What the hell?!” He yelled out, yanking his arm away from Kuroo and glaring at Bokuto, who held a black marker in his hand. “You – what the hell?”

 

“You’re our Kohai!” Bokuto announced with a stupid grin. “We need to help you!”

 

“It’s for your own good,” Kuroo agreed. “We’d do the same to Akaashi but we can never seem to get to him before he figures it out.”

 

Tsukishima grabbed a napkin from the table and quickly put it in his water. He took the wet cloth and slowly began to scrub at the black line on his arm but it didn’t seem to make any difference. “It’s permanent!” Bokuto informed him as Kuroo shot him a wicked grin.

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Uh, Kuro,” Kenma called attention to the other boy and pointed across the table. Tsukishima looked up from his scrubbing to see why the table had finally gone silent and followed the gazes to a pale Akaashi.

 

A pale Akaashi with a black mark running down his arm.

 

Tsukishima felt his mouth drop open and his eyes widen. He tried to school his expression, to put on a blank mask, but it wasn’t working. Akaashi was staring at the mark, like he couldn’t believe it was there. It was then that Tsukishima began to notice the bruises. They played volleyball. They all had bruises. But the bruises on Akaashi’s arms mirrored the ones on Tsukishima’s exactly.

 

“No!” Bokuto yelled out, literally standing up on his chair and vaulting himself over the table. Yachi yelled out, ducking as the boy almost slammed into her. Bokuto didn’t notice, having already run to Akaashi’s side. He grabbed the younger boy to him and glared at Tsukishima. “NO! I like you, Tsukki, but you don’t get to have Akaashi!”

 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to retort but Yamaguchi grabbed his arm and stared down at the black mark in shock. His hand tightened around Tsukishima’s wrist and glared up at his friend. Tsukishima drew back instantly. Yamaguchi rarely gave him that look, but when he did, Tsukishima knew he was in trouble. “Tsuk-“

 

“Sorry, Yamaguchi-san,” a quiet voice interrupted, “can you please let go? I can already feel the bruises forming.”

 

Yamaguchi dropped his arm instantly and Tsukishima winced. Yeah, there were definitely going to be finger shaped bruises on his arm.

 

“Well, this is fun!” Kuroo purred, eyes flashing. “Hey, Bo, I think you can let Keiji go now.”

 

Bokuto shook his head frantically, “No! Tsukishima will get him!”

 

“Idiot,” was Tsukishima’s remark. What did the third-year think he was going to do? Throw Akaashi on the table and have him right there in front of everyo-

 

Oh, yeah, let’s not think about that right now.

 

“Please let me go, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But Akaaaashi-“

 

“Now.”

 

The third year pouted as he slowly moved his arms away from his setter. He still stood behind the second year, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at Tsukishima and Tsukishima had to force himself to keep silent. Responding to the owl would just give him a bigger headache.

 

“Well,” Akaashi finally said, his cobalt eyes finally meeting Tsukishima’s. “At least now I know why if felt like I did twenty rounds of flying falls after our last training camp.”

 

 

 


End file.
